Ahri and Her Summoner
by KoreanJezuz
Summary: Ahri meets the Summoner that always summons her. As he comes to visit the League as and represent the North East of America. After his trip is over Ahri decides that she wants to join the Summoner and take a trip crossing over to his world. (Previously Ahri Comes Over To The Summoner's World)
1. Meeting Her Summoner

**Author's Note: (1/29/16) Ok so I'm re-editing all the original drafts of the story as I go through them again. I'm doing this in trying to find my place to try to find a way to take this story. There shouldn't be to many changes but there will be little ones here and there from the editing. I hope you enjoy the new versions. I will not really consider this a re-write.**

* * *

Ahri 'The Nine Tailed Fox' has always been know as a popular champion. She was always getting played by so many summoners. So many champions were jealous of that fact. Even though she was played a lot, not many people would stay around to play more then a few games at most. Except there was one Summoner that always came back to using her on the field. She never actually knew his name but Ahri could feel a connection to this person. She always enjoyed the conversation they would have during the matches. They would talk about life, the game, pretty much anything and everything. The one thing though that Ahri always seem to want to know and talk about was the world the Summoners are in. See some to most of the Summoners lived in the Runeterra.

Today in her game, that Summoner that she was beginning to have feelings for choose her. The game was pretty rough early on, she'd been lain bullied pretty bad by her opponent LeBlanc. Especially because the other teams junglier kept coming to gank the lane. Ahri had only gave up 1 kill and it went to the jungler but had been forced to go back and leave lane to the fountain several times to heal. Which had cause her to fall behind in creep kills. Which cause a gold and experience difference between her and LeBlanc to begin and grow. The Summoner had notice that Ahri had begun to get sad and lose motivation in the game. He asked, "Ahri are you ok?"

She responded sounding sad, "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The Summoner could really tell that being lane bullied this hard had really begin to get to her. So he decided it was time to tell her the news. In a cheery voice, "Ahri I got a surprise to tell you."

Her pointy fox ears immediately puckered up, "What is it?"

"Well each region of the US has selected a Summoner to come to the League and represent the region for a few days." He could see the grin begin to show on her face. He knew that she knew what he was getting at but continued, "Since I'm from Boston. Which I have told you is in the state of Massachusetts. I have been award the trip in representing the North East in this visit."

Ahri jumped around the field so much and was trying to control herself from going even more crazy. She couldn't wait to meet this person that she has wished to see for so long. "Now I will actually be arriving later this evening. So how about we say that we get our shit together and win us one more damn game before I come and visit?"

"Oh I so agree with this." Now Ahri had a little mischievous grin on her face. Now the Summoner knew that look. The biggest fire had been lit in Ahri and now began to feel for anyone that crossed her path.

Ahri turned the game around so fast it wasn't even funny. It was almost like up to this point the light switch had been turned off. Ahri went from being 0-1-0 with 50 creeps dead at 15 minuets to 7-1-5 with 100 creeps killed at twenty minuets. By twenty minuets Ahri had managed to spilt push the bottom lane all the way to the way to the Inhibitor turret. Her team then decided to take Barren buff and once they got that. The match was pretty much done. No one on the other team could take Ahri solo and they could hardly take her in a two on one. They pretty much always had to send three champions to deal with her which caused the other four members of her team could easily push the mid lane to the inhibitor. After one last team fight where Ahri got a triple kill, the game had ended.

"Well damn Ahri what a turn around." The Summoner said in a shocked voice.

"I know but hey when I got a mission to get done. You bet your ass I'll get it accomplished. That be seeing you in a good mood while I'm in a good mood. I couldn't let that not happen." She started blushing and felt the need to cover her face even though he couldn't see her, they do talk telepathically.

"I see. Well like I said in the game I will be arriving this evening. Just got some last minuet packing to do before I get to the airport."

"Umm Summoner."

"Yes Ahri."

"What is an airport? Champions travel from each city by teleporting. No champion really had seen an airplane, besides what Corki uses, or flew in an airplane."

"Ahri you make me laugh." He chuckled. "You seriously don't know what one is?"

"Yes." Ahri responded embarrassed.

"Well think of the plane Corki flies, ok? Well now imagine a giant building dedicated to holding and housing a lot bigger versions than what Corki has. That also hold a crap tone more of people. Now Ahri I was given a hotel room to stay in but I was thinking since I don't really know anybody except for you. That maybe…"

She cut him off. "Are you asking if you can stay with me summoner? If so I would gladly love it… I mean like it, if you would. I mean I would be glad to share my apartment with you," she said blushing embarrassingly.

The Summoner laughed, "Sound good Ahri. See you in a few hours. Oh by the way my name is Chris."

"Yes, Chris see you then." She blushed at saying his name. Finally the fox got to know the name of the Summoner that always plays her. As she left the post game lobby and realizing how heated her body got at just the thought of Chris coming to visit. 'I like the name Chris', she thought to herself as she pranced to her apartment which was only a few blocks away from the field.

As soon as she got home she immediately got to cleaning, starting with her laundry. She may seem like the person that would keep their house clean, but she wasn't. There was clothes everywhere, she started with her lingerie. She loved wearing it around her house. It was something that she just felt more comfortable in at home. That had to be put away, Ahri didn't want any of that being seen by the Summoner. Blushing at the thought of what might happen if he did see any of it. After that the rest of the clothes were put away. Next was the kitchen and living room which were attached all that needed to be done was the dishes. Which never gotten done because it was just her who ever went in the apartment and no one ever came over. She alway went over to other peoples. After that gotten done the last thing was vacuuming the floor which only took a few minuets.

Once she was done she took a shower. Turning the temperature to where she like it. Which was almost at a burning temperature. She got in and made sure to grab her razor. If she was gonna have a guy spend the night at her place. Then damn well she's gonna be shave everywhere and have the smoothest legs that she can. She even shave her pubes not knowing what the summoner likes and figure having nothing is better then having something. But Ahri figure that Chris and her wouldn't be having sex.

It was now 9:15 pm which means Chris should be arriving any time now since his flight was suppose to arrive at 9:00. But time went on and soon it became 10:00 then 10:30. Ahri became sad and thought maybe Chris decided to stay in the hotel with the rest of the summoners instead of staying with a champion. She switched into what she normally wore when went to bed in, just a long, thin t-shirt and some lacy panties. She had just gotten in bed when she heard a noise coming from where her front door was and then there was a knock on her door. "Who the fuck is teleporting to my apartment this late at night? No one ever comes here." She said pissed off walking out of her bedroom with her glowing orb in her right hand ready to be launched at the intruder at this late hour.

She to a step out of her bedroom and then voice on the other side of her door which made her stop. All she heard was, "Please don't be asleep." Then she took a few more step and kicked something, "Fuck. What do I keep kicking? And where the fuck is the light switch?" Quickly she found it and realized she had kicked her coffee table.

She heard the voice say the same thing on the other side of the door. Then she began to realize she knew that voice. Though she wasn't sure if it was who she thought it was. She asked nervously from behind her, "Chris is that you?"

The voice responded, "Yes it's me. Sorry I'm late. I well… got lost teleporting. You wouldn't realize how many places I was sent to. Would you mind getting the door it's a little cold out here."

"I got it." She laughed. Ahri quickly opened the door. When she saw him she quickly stepped in front of Chris to give him a hug. Then she took the time to see what he looked like. Chris was a 22 year old Boston guy. He had a relatively strong accent. He was about 6 ft tall and was strong clearly given off by the definitions in his arms alone. Though it wasn't overly strong.

He asked, "So where am I sleeping?"

"Well I thought we could share a bed." She said realizing sleeping in the same bed and not fooling around with this man might be harder than she expected.


	2. Surprise

**Author's Note: (1/29/16) Re-edited version of chapter 2. **

* * *

The morning has came with sun shining on to the bed threw the window next to the bed. Ahri had been having a wonderful dream in her sleep. She'd been dreaming about her favorite Summoner coming to visit and that they had amazing hot sex. That destroyed the bedroom, their clothes everywhere and the sheets were stained with sweat for the events of the night. Then all of a sudden she felt something under her begin to move around. There was nudge and then she heard a groan that caused her to open her eyes. That when she realized it wasn't all a dream, there was another person in her bed. Though the part about have sex with Chris was a dream though. They clearly didn't do the naughty considering the two of them still had the clothes they went to sleep with on.

"Wow he is hot and is so muscular," she said as she sat up caressing his head as he slept. Then she began to slide out of bed gently making sure not to disturb Chris laying there. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps and I get to share a bed with him for the next few days. Well I should go and start cooking breakfast" She spoke to herself.

Chris woke up about fifteen minutes later and realized that he was the only one in the bed. 'Where had Ahri gone?' he started to think. Then he began to smell delicious food flowing through the apartment. He got up and got dressed throwing on a pair of sweats and putting a new t-shirt on. When he walked up in to the kitchen and asked, "What's cooking good looking?"

Ahri face got a little heated. She scolded herself at how easy he made her blush. "Are you flirting with me Chris?" She chuckled, "But I'm cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes. I figured your first day here you should start off with something good in your stomach."

"Smart and I might be flirting… Why is it working?"

"Maybe Chris. Maybe." Making Chris smiled and laugh. "So what do you have planed to do to day? I have few matches that I wont be done with till around two or three depending on how quick they are. Luckily it's not to busy of a day today. Hopefully the the summoners I get are close to being a good as you. I'm mean look at us we have what a ninety percent win rate?" Getting a nod from Chris. "After wards if you're free after that and wanna grab some food. I can show you around. Tonight though, you are coming with me to go drinking with some of my friends."

"Well I have a meeting with some of the people in charge soon and I wont be done till two or three so how about I'll meet you at the entrance to the fields. Then we can go grab our food afterwards." Chris then walked back into the bedroom getting changed into some khakis and muscle tight button down. When he walked out of the room right as Ahri turned around from doing the dishes.

Ahri let out a subconscious purr when she saw him. Blushing in hope that he didn't noticed as he walked by to leave. Chris turned around to back though to grab his visiting pass and ID. This time though on the way to the front door he snuck up behind Ahri grabbing her around her stomach and went to give her a kiss on her cheek but ended kissing her on the lips. That happened because Ahri turned her head to see why he grabbed her around the waist. The kiss started as just a peck but quickly became more intimate but ended when Chris pulled away. Acting like nothing had just happened he said, "bye" and walked out the door.

The nine tailed fox was confused on what just happened and how he could play it off so calmly when she struggle so hard just to maintain any composure at all until he left. She then went to go take a shower. While in the shower she started to think of him and before she knew it she began to play with herself. She started massaging her tits and needing them as if it was dough with both of her hands. Then she slowly began to move her tails between down to lower regions while her hands began to pinch and tweak her nipple. Thinking of Chris pounding her hard and at this her tails began to enter her. They began to move in and out slowly but with good force. The fur tingling and tickling her innards. She started to moan louder and louder. She eventually got herself off yelling the name Chris as she came.

After realizing what she had just done. She quickly got out of the shower and drying herself and quickly getting dressed after seeing what time it is. Having to rush to the Fields so that she won't be late. She was excited for the game once she saw her team. She had Morgana, the Fallen Angel, and Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance, bottom lane, that duo is always strong. Top lane she had Sion, the Undead Juggernaut, who was always a super tank and should easily hold lane. Last but not least was Lee Sin, the Blind Monk, who was well known for his ganks. Little did she know that the summoners she had and her team had would be beyond bad. To put the game lightly by at 20 minuets the other team was knocking on all three inhibitors. Ahri's team ended up surrendering shortly after. The next two games had gone pretty much the exact same way.

"Uhhh time for my last game. Can this just be done and over with so I can go meet up with the handsome Chris. I just want to get to know him on so many levelssss." Ahri she purred at the end and sighed to herself.

"Um hello…"

Cutting the summoner of Ahri began to rant, "Ok Summoner listen up. This is my last game of the day, so pucker up butter cup. I've had a beyond rough day and have been brutally destroyed in every game no thanks to your Summoner bodies. Now I would like to be in a somewhat good mood after this long day when I go to meet and go out with my friend. Something that I have been waiting to do for a damn long time. So don't fuck. This. Up! Got it Summoner?"

"Ummm ok I will try my best Ahri." He gulped. The Summoner began to think, 'Man Ahri can be scary.' Then he spoke again this time with a laugh. "Didn't I tell you to call me Chris, not summoner?"

"Chris! Oh thank god it's you. I don't think I could handle another game with a shitty ass summoner. Why didn't you tell me that you gonna be my summoner? Also how much of that rant did you actually pay attention and listen too?"

"I wanted to surprise you Ahri and it seems like it worked. I did this as one of the ways of thanking you for letting me stay at you place for my trip. Oh and I head it all Miss. Foxy." Ahri blushed while the champions and summoners are stood there shocked. All of them caught on the sentence, _I did this as one of the ways of thanking you for letting me stay at your place for my trip._

"Oh I didn't mean you to hear that first part." She blushed by Chris stood there confused by the other peoples reaction to what he had just said.

"Why is everyone staring at me but mainly at you strangely."

"Yeah well the main reason is because… Um… You see it's not normal for a Summoner to stay with a Champion. Like I'm almost a hundred percent sure that this is the one of the first time if not the first time this has happened. So people are also surprised that you would want to stay with a Champion, especially me of all Champions. Also they are probably shocked that I let you stay with me.

"So no Summoner has ever shared a room and a bed with a Champion?" Ahri's face now brighter then the red in her dress.

"Yes. Chris. Also shut your mouth, you're not helping the situation." Ahri thinking that she is not gonna hear the end of this from any of the Champions. Especially Sarah, who's her closest friend.

"Well then, we can talk about this later. Now lets get this game done so we can go out." Ahri smiled when she heard those words.

The game had just finished and Ahri couldn't decide whether to be excited, for either how much the her and team just destroyed the other team or that she gets to spend the night with Chris. Or be embarrassed from all the stares people were giving her from Chris's statement earlier or that Chris just ran up gave her a hug and grabbed her hand.

Mean While:

"Kalista." A deep ominous voice said.

"Yes master?"

"Is it possible for you to Soul Bind two other people togeather?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to bind Ahri to this Summoner that is staying with her."

"Yes my master."


	3. The Pain

**Author's Note: (1/29/16) Re-edited version of chapter 3.**

* * *

Ahri woke up not in her bed and with a massive pain in her back. She looked to her side and saw Chris in the bed and still knocked out. Ahri tried to get up but couldn't yet cause of the pain so she just laid there. Then Sarah walked in, "Hey Ahri how are you feeling. I saw you two passed out and bleeding in the street and got Braum to help me carry you guys here. The strange thing is when we got here I striped both of you guys to clean your wounds but there was none there. Oh and here take this it will make you feel better." Right as she said that Chris woke so she shoved the pills also into his mouth.

"Ahri what the fuck happened last night?" Sarah said now turning back to Ahri.

"I really don't know. I can't remember. I remember leaving the bar. I then remember walking down the street that was more quiet than usual but after that I don't remember. Uhh thanks for the pain meds but I have to get up and go to my match. These pills should keep me good until the game is over."

"No Ahri you are missing your games and staying here for the day."

No I can't. I have to go. Chris can't miss a game and he's playing as me. We had our pills we will be fine."

"Fine but take these as soon as you're done." Handing Ahri and Chris the next dose of pills.

Ahri and Chris got up and began to head out of Sarah's house when there bodies all of a sudden felt normal. Yes the pill would take away most of the pain but they felt no pain, as if nothing happened. It was confusing to both of them but they decided to worry about it at a later time. They got into their game and Ahri was against a Corki. Everything was going fine, the two of them were playing as if nothing happened. That all changed quickly when Nidalee came from the jungle. Nidalee threw here spear hitting Ahri's legs causing out a yell. Not realizing that Chris collapsed because he felt the exact same pain that Ahri felt. Then Ahri got shot multiple time before getting away bloodied and Chris felt all of that just wasn't bleeding. The game had to stop when Chris couldn't continue. Ahri could here yelling and was nervous that it was Chris even though it was Chris.

When she got there she saw Chris on the ground but he wasn't screaming any more. She slid to him asking, "What's a matter? What happened?"

Still breathing heavy he responded, "I..I..I felt everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I felt that spear hit you. I felt every bullet that went into you body Ahri."

"That's not possible. A Summoner can't feel what happens to a Champion. They system is designed that way."

"Don't you remember last night?"

"No I can't."

Well after you got knocked out some voice that appeared to be coming from no where said, 'You two are now soul bound.' I guess that means that means we can also feel what the other one of us can feel. Look but this is gonna hurt" Chris pulled out his pocket knife and cut his palm. Ahri immediately grunted as she felt the pain in the same location on her hand but her hand didn't have a cut and there was know blood.

"Fuck Chris stop it hurts. Did you really have to cut your fucking hand to prove you damn point. Don't answer, I get it. Ok this shouldn't be possible. I have a game later today. I can't, not go and I don't know who I will be paired with. I might get pared with a shitty Summoner and get hurt a lot and die. I'm so sorry but you're gonna be feeling a lot more pain before the end of the day. Go see Sarah she is good friends with Morgana, who is really know's a lot about all things magic. If anyone is to know what this is, she will and maybe she will be able to fix it."

"Ok. Don't worry about me I'll just take my pills and hopefully it will help with the pain. Also once it seems that when you stopped feeling pain after heeling on the platform or drinking a potion, I felt no pain."

"I wonder if works with pleasure." Ahri said seductively into his ear and trying to lighten the mood. After a small smile from Chris she went on to say, "What I'm scared the most about though Chis is if I die in the game. What will happen to you?"

"Don't worry I wont die. Don't you remember we just feel the pain with none of the physical evidence that other one has." Chris got up dusted himself off right as Sarah got here after seeing and what happened when watching the game. "Well Ahri I was gonna ask you this last night but I'm just gonna ask know even though this may not be the most important time. But do you wanna go out tonight, like a date, and do you wanna come to Boston with me when this trip is done?" He laughed cause he truly knew this wasn't the best time also there was so many standing around. So he knew all the gossip and drama he just caused.

"Yeah Chris I would. I would love to go out with you and I would love to go to Boston." Ahri spoke with once again a blush on her face.

"Now first, I feel like we won't be able to fix this by tomorrow but I have to go back tomorrow so we're gonna have to go back tomorrow but after a couple of days we can come back and get this all sorted. If that is ok with you? Second, starting today no using charm on me ever. I want to get to know you and if we do do the chitty chitty bang bang. I would like to do it, no pun intended, because I chose to not because you made me. Got it?"

"Yes Chris I got it. No charms will be done, I promise."

"Good. Now Sarah I need you to take me to Morgana. Ahri said that you are good friends with her and that she may know what the hell is going on." As Chris and Sarah left. Ahri didn't know if she should feel happy, for going out with some one she's been wanting to go out with. Or feel embarrassed for how public there relationship will be. Or pissed that someone made Chris and her able to feel each other in pain. Tough hopefully they could also feel each others pleasures.

After a journey to Morgana's that took a lot longer do to Chris collapsing in pain every so often considering he's not use to dealing with this much pain. "Chris I know you are hurting but I need you to get up. We are here at Morg's just a few more steps an we will be at the door."

"I can't stand Sarah. My leg. My leg feels like it's snapped in half. Ahgggggggg. Something just went threw her arm. Ahgg something just went into her chest. It hurts Sarah it hurts so bad." Chris began to just cry and shut down from the pain as he curled up on the ground.

"Chris! Chris stay awake!" She smacked him a across the face. "Chris I need you to stay awake for me. I'm gonna go run inside and get Morgana just hold on a little." As she left she heard him let out a blood curtailing scream. She knew just by the scream the Ahri must have been killed in the game. She knocked and without even waiting 10 seconds busted down the door running in yelling, "Morgana! Morgana get down here! We need you now! It beyond urgent!"

Morgana came stumbling down the stairs dressed in her pajamas clearly she had just woke up from the yelling. "What the fuck is the problem Sarah that you couldn't let me sleep and…" Getting cut out by another scream from Chris who was laying on the front yard. "Whats wrong with him?"

"Ahri and him are some how soul bound and they can feel everything that happens to one another with out any of the actual injuries the other is sustaining. Turn the game on real quick and look." Morgana turned the game and right as she did she saw Ahri low on health bleeding badly and trying to run away. Right then Darius used his ultimate to dunk Ahri. Shattering her back and killing her.

Almost on cue, Chris let out another scream from out side this one being louder then the previous while he rolled over to clench his back. But right as Ahri respawned in the game and was at full health, Chris stopped yelling and felt fine, got up and started walking towards the Morgan's door. Morgana just stood there shocked when Chris got finally stood in the door. "Hi my name is ChrAhhhhhhhh!" Chris stumbled in the house with pain. All three of them looked at the tv when they saw Lee Sin had come flying in and kicked Ahri in the ribs forcing her to slam against a wall.

"Ok Sarah bring Chris in and I'll help you put him on the table and put some blankets on it to make it is softer. Chris I know it hurts but it will go away soon but you know it might hurt a hell of a lot more before it gets better." Chris nodded while clenching his teeth as she went to clear and put blankets on the table. "Ok Sarah bring him over the table is ready." Sarah and Morgana put him on the table when he started to yell again when Ahri was stunned by Annie then set on fire while also burning from Annie's Sun Fire Cape. Then Annie released Tibers.

"Ahhhh!" Yelling so loud that it sounded like someone was being brutally murdered or cooked alive.

"Okay Sarah we need to bring me some wet rags he's burning up. Maybe it will reduce the pain and feeling like he's on fire. Also if it works both ways maybe it will help Ahri, who knows. Afterwards, I just want you to watch him and do whatever you can to help with the pain until till the game is over. I'm going to start going through my books to see if I can do anything to help with the binding between them or numbing the pain the two them feel."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm burning! It hurts! It hurts so much! Please make it stop! I don't know how much more I can take!" He started crying from the pain and continued yelling.

"Chris I need you to breathe. Please. Deep breaths. In and out. Also honestly if you pass out from pain would probably be the best for you. So you wouldn't feel anymore pain. I don't know how to put this but we don't feel this much pain in the game. Yes we have adrenaline pumping because it's a life or death situation even though we can respawn. Also we do just get use to the pain but last the people that run the League give us a drug that last the entire game that make everything hurt a quarter of what it should. Sadly you don't have the drug because you're a Summoner and also you aren't use to being stabbed, cut, poisoned, burned, blown up, shot, electrocuted or any other other forms of damage. Chris I'm going to gag you just so that you're a little more quiet, also so that you don't bite you're tongue off. Also I'm gonna tie you down so you don't roll of and hurt yourself anymore. Ok?"

"Ok. Whatever you think isAHhhhhh!" Ahri just died after getting mauled by Tibbers and then getting blown up by Jinx's Super Mega Death Rocket.

"Ok Chris. I'm going to put the tv near you so you can see what it happening. Maybe if you see what is about to happen to Ahri, it might help you mentally prepare to deal with the pain. I don't know just let me know if you would rather not see it." He nodded as she left the room. "Morgana do you have any ideas?"

"Just one. Kalista's Soul Bind. I have no clue how this could have happened outside of a match or that it can happen between other people beside her. Also I have no clue how to undo it. I didn't even know you could feel the other persons pain with it. Well Kalista is a ghost so I guess they can't feel pain and thats why this has never come up in a game. Hey does Ahri have anymore games today or tomorrow?"

"Today no but tomorrow yeah. She is has at least five." Sarah spoke sadly knowing what that would mean.

"Sarah I need you to go see her right after the game is over and bring her over here. Along the way I need you to help her do what ever it takes to get her out of those games because this is just torture to him. Actually get her out of being in the games for the next week, so I'm not as rushed to get this fixed. What does he have planned after today?"

"His trip concludes today and he heads back to Boston, where he is from. Ahri is actually suppose to make the journey with him. So she was already going to cancel her games tomorrow "

"What she is with the Summoner and she is going to there world?"

Sarah just looked at the Fallen Angle dumbfounded. "Umm Morg this is big news around the League. How have you not heard yet? Ahri has just begun to date the Summoner and he's staying at her house. Yeah, she agreed to go after her game earlier when he was her Summoner."

"Well I haven't gone out much the last few day or paying attention to the news. I've also been busy with other people and studying my magic." Then the two of them looked up and heard a loud thud from upstairs.

"Morg! Who the hell is upstairs?"

"Ummm… Kayle." She responded embarrassed.

"You gave me shit when I initially got here not because you were sleeping. But because you were upstairs fucking Kayle! What the actual fuck Morg?"

With that Kayle came down the stairs rubbing her eyes. "Sis what the fuck is all that…. Who the fuck is tied and gagged on the table? Also what's with all the screaming?" Kayle said in a 'what the fuck is going on' tone.

"Umm this Summoner is Soul Bound to Ahri, who is in a game, and can feel every little pain that she receives in the game. It also works the other way around. All we know so far is that this has to be the work of Kalista but we don't know how to undo it or how it was even done in the first place. Considering it wasn't in a game and it was between a Summoner and Champion and not with Kalista herself."

"Holy shit is there anything I can do to help?" And Kayle here is suppose to be an angle.

"Yeah start going through all these books to help find exactly what the fuck is going on. Sarah is going to start heading over to the Rift to grab Ahri and tell her to drop all games for the next week until we know enough to deal with the pain transferring between the two and are hopefully close to fixing the whole problem."

The game finally finished after a blood bath with over 50 kills between these two teams and Chris did pass out from the pain. Sarah was waiting at where the Champions come out of the match. All of Ahri's team came out all happy about the win and talking about how bloody it was and how long the game was. Even the other team came out and even though they lost they seemed happy. Everyone was happy except the nine tailed fox. She came out with her head down and crying, knowing what she just put Chris through.

Sarah immediately came running up to hug her while Ahri just continued to cry into her shoulder. "Ahri it's ok, you couldn't have known how bad the game was gonna go. Yes he felt so much pain but he did pass out so he didn't feel the last half of the game." She said as she rubbed her friends back.

"I can't believe I just put him threw that." Ahri said while continuing to cry. She was actually beginning to convulse from crying so hard.

"Ahri calm down. I need you to calm down. You're going to start hyper ventilating soon. We are pulling you out of game's for the next week and you are going with him to Boston tomorrow and taking a vacation. There is no arguing that, ok? While you are gone Morgana, Kayle and I are going work to find out how to fix this. Now lets get back to Morgana and maybe Chris is awake again."

The two of them just stood there for at least another fifteen minutes or so before Ahri calmed down. When they got back, Chris was awake and was just fine. Feeling no pain but was drenched in sweat from when the game was going on. Ahri ran up to him as soon as she saw him and gave him a big hug and began to cry again as she began to apologize for everything that had transpired.

Chris hugged her back and then began to comforting her and saying, "Ahri calm down. It's ok. Yes the pain sucked and was worse then anything I have ever been through but look I'm fine now. Now is not the time to dwindle on the past but to look to the future. We are going to Boston and you get to go on an airplane for your first time."

"Chris, I'm scared of heights." She said as her voice was muffled in his shoulder. Everyone just laughed at her response.

"Ahri you're part dog, well fox, but didn't you ever climb a tree and go up high?"

"I've never been more than 15 feet from the ground." Once again they are began to laugh. "It's not funny." She said yelled back with a blush on her face.

"Ok ok it isn't funny but I think we can cancel our date tonight and pack considering we leave very early and so that you can calm down a little. Don't worry though I won't forget about taking you on a date." Giving Ahri a kiss on her forehead. Ahri began to blush and everyone just stared at each other, 'like did that just happen'.

"Ok I'm fine with that."

"Sarah, Morg and Kayle thanks so much with helping me today and looking up what is wrong. We're gonna head back to Ahri's now to start packing to get ready for us to leave."


	4. Welcome to Boston

**Author's Note: (1/29/16) Here is the re-edited version of this chapter. This chapter does contain a lemon in it. There are line breaks around it so you can skip those sections if you don't want to read it.**

* * *

It was time to leave and Chris and Ahri were at the airport at their gate waiting to get on the plane. When all of a sudden Ahri began to shake beyond nervous for multiple reasons. Those being that literally everybody at the airport was watching her because she was with a Summoner and she was clearly a Champion. Also that she was going on a plane and going to the Summoners world. The next reason she was shaking was that she was scared shitless of hight and in a plane she would be beyond high.

Chris saw this and asked, "Ahri are you ok? Also can lose your grip on my are you cutting off circulation to it? Look my hand it's becoming purple."

Ahri released his arm. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was squeezing so tight. I'm just beyond nervous about flying. Just saying, expect a white knuckle grip when we are in flight." Not telling him about all the eyes that are on her. Not on him but on her.

"It's ok and that's fine, what ever helps you get to our destination. Just try to calm down and take deep breaths. Flying is one of the safest way to travel by the way."

"If you say so Chris." Chris just chuckled.

When they got on the plane Chris asked Ahri if she wanted window or isle seat. She choose the isle because she didn't want to see anything. She immediately buckled up right away and made her belt so tight that her legs became a shade whiter. The plane began to move and she began to panic. "Ahri calm down. We are just taxiing to the runway. Where we will take off. Do you understand?"

She nodded and said with a nervous voice, "Yes I understand."

"Good. Taking off and landing is the best part but as soon as we get off the grown up and till we are right about to land. I will close the window so you can't see how high we are and help you tell yourself that you are on the ground. Also feel free to squeeze my arm or hand as tight as you want." He said why looking at her with a smile. A smile that comforted her worries and made her feel safe.

"Thanks Chris I lo.. I like you so much."

"I like you to Ahri." Smiling because he knew what she was about to say before she caught herself.

The plane took off normally and Ahri did enjoy it. Chris went to shut the window but was stopped by Ahri who was leaning against his shoulder looking out the plane. Even though everyone was looking at her considering this is the first time a Champion has gone to the Summoner's world.

"Chris. You know this is the first time a Champion has gone to your world."

"It is? I didn't know that. Well I guess our relationship is build on a lot of first. I mean this is even the first Summoner and Champion relationship ever." She smiled at the thought of that beginning to blush.

The flight was going smooth until they hit some massive turbulence. Chris was even shocked how bad it was. When they hit it Ahri really began to panic she made Chris shut the window. She also closed her eyes so that she can try to find her happy place. She squeezed Chris's hand so tight that she even felt pain in her other hand.

"Ahri calm down please. Breathe in and out. Slowly. I need you to calm down."

"I'm trying but this bouncing is scaring me shit less." The turbulence finally stopped as they approached Logan International Airport. When they landed Ahri shoved everybody out of the way and Spirit Rushed her way off that plane. Chris was just stood there dumb founded at how quick she was. Yes he had seen it in a game but in person was another story.

When she got out she stopped immediately with embarrassment, waiting for Chris to arrive. While all eyes at the Logan Airport were on her. Chris noticed how she was acting. "Ahri everyone is staring at you because nobody has seen a Champion in person plus you stick out a little because of your tails." She blushed grabbing her tails and tucking them up her dress the best she could so no one could see them.

They went to baggage claim, grabbed their bags and went through customs. Then they headed to the parking garage. As they started to walk through the isle of the garage looking for Chris's car Ahri asked, "So Chris what does your car even look like?" Ahri had a concept of cars when Chris explained them to her because she had been to Piltover before. In that city they do have things that are like cars.

"This is it." Chris said as he took one last step. It was a 1992 Ferrari 512 TR, with a white matte paint job and slightly tinted windows. When Ahri saw what he drove her jaw dropped.

"You.. You… You.." Getting cut off by Chris.

"Yes I drive this. Clam your tits." He laughed.

They had a smooth and nice drive. Chris had drove around the city a little just to show her what the city looked like. Finally they pulled up to his apartments on Commonwealth Ave. One of the most expensive apartments in Boston. "You live here? It's so nice and old looking."

"Yes I do."

"How can you afford this?" Then she realized what she just asked. "Sorry for asking that."

"It's ok, don't worry about asking. Well the League pays us a lot, especially if we are good. Which I luckily am and that is how I was able to come and visit." He winked at Ahri.

"Oh this is how you are trying to get me into your bed isn't it?"

"Maybe… is it working?"

"Yes it is." Ahri rushed right over and began to kiss Chris. There kissing quickly becoming more aggressive as their tongues began to battle for supremacy. Chris grabbed her and as they walked backwards kissing forcing Ahri slamming her back against a wall. Which cause Ahri to let out a moan into his mouth.

* * *

"Oh you like it a little rough. Don't you?"

"Mhmm" As she began to let out another moan as Chris began to fondle her breast. Massaging her right breast one with one hand and pulling her face closer into his. Her tails began to flow so freely. He then stopped suddenly causing her to moan with an upset tone.

"Raise your arms" Ahri did so without question. Chris then took the dress off over the top of her head. Ahri had no bra on underneath just her panties. Looking down at her white lace thong under, he then look backed up into Ahri's eyes. "Some is a little wet. Aren't they?"

Ahri bit her lip. "Mhmm." She then laid down on his bed slowly crawling backward as Chris slowly crawled forwards towards her. Once he got to her gave a kiss and shortly after their tongues began to duke it out again in their mouths. Chris then pulled away taking of his t-shirt and leaned over to his to his dresser and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Ahri do you trust me?"

"With my life." She gave him a kiss to prove her statement.

"Good." He then handcuffed her hands to the head board of his bed. He then began to kiss her again. Slowly working down her neck. Then got to her cleavage slowly working his way to the top of her left mound and began to suck on her nipple while using his other hand to play with her right nipple. Ahri's hips bucked with enjoyment. "No no no Ahri. Don't move or I'll have to tie your legs down." He than switched breast but doing the same to it as he did to the other. Once again her hips bucked. "Stop moving Ahri. Last chance before I tie them down." He bit and pinched the nipples. Causing Ahri to moan again. Then slowly beginning to work down her stomach causing Ahri's breath to get ever so shallow with ecstasy.

She wanted him to stop at her sensitive spot. Considering when he got down there stopped for a moment to breath on it. Getting a strong moan but no movement as he pulled off panties. But he didn't begin to touch her sensitive spot yet. He just continued to kiss down each of her legs while massaging her breast again. Causing moans to just leak from her mouth. "Someone is horny. Aren't they?"

"Yes I am Sir."

"Aww I like that. Guess I just have to tease you even more." He then kissed her sex. Causing her to release her loudest moan yet. Which was quickly surpassed when he inserted his middle and index finger into pussy and used his thumb to play her clit while kissing all around area. "Now Ahri no cumming unless I tell you to. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir I understand."

"That's a good girl" He they began to thrust his fingers in and out faster and faster as moans just flew wild and her hips began to buck. "Remember what I said Ahri no cuming or moving." He continued to torture her down there until he decided it was finally time. He took he pants off and pulled out his hard member. Causing Ahri to just stare in awe at the size of it. "You like?"

"Yes."

"What was that? What do you like?"

"I like you big cock Sir."

He then stroked it a couple times before forcing it in to her mouth forcing her to gag and take it all of once. He then grabbed her head and pushed and pulling it back and forth on his cock. He then moaned louder. Every so often allowing her a breath. He eventually shoved it all including his balls into her mouth. He then pulled all the way out of her mouth. "Now Ahri where would you like this?"

"In my…" She said quietly.

"I can't here you. Where do you want this?"

"I want your big cock in my wet pussy, Sir." She yelled and purred with a blush.

"That's better." He slid it into her pussy pounding hard but slow. Causing her to almost climax right away.

"Please sir can I cum?"

"No." He pounded harder and faster slamming in to her. Really causing the bed to make noises with each thrust.

"Please sir can I cum? I'm about to burst I don't know how much more I can hold it in."

"You can hold it and will hold it in Ahri. Do you understand me?" All he got was a nod as she gritted her teeth trying to keep her climax in. He flipped her over onto her stomach. "I'm gonna go in your ass now. Ok?"

"Ok Sir. Just be gentle Sir, this is my first time there." Chris actually sat there shocked that she was ok with it. He spat on her asshole rubbing it to make sure it was a little bit wet before entering. Once he got in and hilted in her ass he waited. Then asked if he could move and received a nod. He then started to move, slow at first and then sped up quickly. Moans flew from both of them. Grabbing her tail and used them to help her speed up with each thrust.

"Oh god. I can't last much longer sir."

Having enough with her ass. He flipped her back over and went back into her pussy causing her to gasp. "Just hold on a little longer." He slammed hard and fast and they both soon felt his cock twitching inside her as he was about to cum. He then yelled, "Now cum for me. Cum Ahri. Cum for me. Cause I'm about to burst." She came on his dick so hard fro holding in so long as he came in her. Quickly he filled her up and it actually began to leak out slightly. He pulled out and put his mouth in her dick one last time. "I want you to taste me and yourself. Also clean me off can be dirty now." She sucked his dick clean while he bent over and uncuffed her from the bed.

Once she was un cuffed her and his dick was clean he got off her and grabbed the covers of the bed. They then got under the covers when he laid on his back while Ahri moved over and laid her head on his chest and draped her arm around his stomach. She also wrapped her tails around him.

* * *

He mover his mouth over his ears and whispered, "How did you like your first night in Boston?"

"I loved it Chris." As she purred giving him a quick kiss.

"Holy shit you actually purred."

She just laughed "The perks of being part fox." Planting another kiss on his lips before readjusting her head and falling to sleep on his chest. Then Chris passed out shortly after.

They woke up the next morning still spooning under the sheets naked. "How'd you sleep?" Chris asked.

Ahri rolled over. "Chris, I haven't slept this good in I don't know how long." Giving him a kiss a little peck on his lips. "Ooo someone is a little happy." She laughed feeling his cock pushing against her stomach. "Well you really filled me up last night." She said seductively purring into his mouth as the kissed. "Well I think we need to get some food cause I know, I need something to eat."

"You can have this." He said seductively.

"I want real food silly." She chuckled. "Now get up lazy ass up, I'm cooking something. What do want to eat?"

"Fine. I want eggs, bacon and pancakes but let me cook. It's only fair that you get something good to eat on your first day."

"Chris are you copying me? Cause if so I like it." Ahri spoke with a smirk.

"Good now go take a shower and I'm gonna go cook." Ahri got up and as she left Chris smacked her ass getting slight moan as went into the shower. While Chris rolled over and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on leaving a shirt off. Once Ahri got out of the shower and dried all nine tails and her hair the food was done. "Now the food may not be as good as when you cooked but I hope the idea of this was good." He laughed embarrassedly.

"I'm just shocked you could cook this good." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Hey now." He laughed.

"So how long have you been living in Boston?" Ahri asked deciding to change the subject.

"Well lets see I'm 25. So I've lived her 25 years."

"Smart ass. Though it is pretty cool that you have enjoyed this city so much that you have lived here your whole life. From what I saw as we drove here from the airport, the city seemed spectacular. I can see why you stay here."

"Well after we eat we can go explore the city to show you more of it." Ahri could only nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey look I finally got a new chapter for this story. I'm sorry that it took so long to put one up. I've been busy with life and dealing with school. Well college is almost done, so I will be able to start dedicating more time to making sure the chapters for all my stories are better. ****Another reason that this took so long is that I hit a wall when it came to writing this. I had introduced a plot point back in chapter 2 about Ahri and Chris becoming soul bound and well I didn't know where I wanted to take it until now. Even at the moment I'm still a little unsure of where to take but I have a lot better of an idea than I did before. I'm still open to what ever suggestions you readers have for this, so please feel free to leave a review or pm me to tell me. **

**Also please if you like the story follow and/or favorite this and please leave a review. Now here is the next chapter.**

Kalista went and faced the back of a hooded figure and ask, "They are bound and it clearly is working the way you wanted. They feel all the pain of the one is feeling. Now how are we going to get Ahri? We need her so that we can grow our powers and take over this place and more.

"Calm Kalista. We will get her soon enough but we have to wait till the time is right. There is a lot of attention at the moment because of them being bound going public. Once the attention passes then we will make our move. We only need one of them to get Ahri.

"How master?"

"We either get Ahri herself or we get this 'Chris' which force Ahri to come to us."

"I see sir. So now we wait."

* * *

Back in Boston, Ahri took the dishes and put them in the dishwasher while Chris took a shower. "Hey Ahri!" He yelled over the water coming out of the shower head.

"Hang on last dish." She put the dish into the dishwasher before heading over to his bathroom. "Ok what do you want?" She walked straight in and pulled back the shower curtain as if it was nothing. Chris on the other hand face went bright red and he immediately put his hand down from washing his hair to cover his private regions. "What's a matter it's not like I haven't seen them. Especially after last night, I know them very well." She said in the most seductive she could before sticking her head in the shower to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Umm I know but I would like to know in advance if you're gonna open the curtain before you do." He laughed but his face was still as red as an apple. "Well anyway, I was thinking since no one here really walks around with a tail. Let alone 9 trails. If you don't want the attention you had once we got off the airport then maybe you might want to consider hiding you tails."

"No shit, I hadn't even thought about that" She said with literal sarcasm dripping from each word.

Chris just laughed in the shower before continuing. "I have tickets to this convention, we can go to if you want. There will be a lot of cosplayers there. So while we are there you wouldn't have to hide you tails and you can let them be free."

"I like that. Lets go there. When do we leave?" Her ears perking up in excitement of not having to hide herself for a little.

"Well after I get out let me get dressed, then we can leave if you want. Just saying a lot of people are going to come up to you to take pictures."

"Sounds good. Now why would a lot of people want to do that?" Ahri looked over a tad bit confused.

"Well people are gonna think you're doing an amazing cosplay of, well yourself. People always want pictures with the best cosplayers. Ok, I have to get dressed and you should bring a change of close that will cover your tails. We're not gonna stay at the convention the whole day because I want to take you somewhere very nice."

Ahri got really excited at that think of where he could be taking her later. "What kinda clothes should I bring?"

"Umm… Anything. I mean not sweats or a t-shirt but anything really. I'm gonna be wearing khaki shorts with a button down. I mean I'm not gonna wear a tie but I should be dressed well enough. If that helps you at all. " Ahri smiled and her ears peaked up, scurrying over to her bag. She knew exactly what she was going to wear and pulled out some clothes and shoes to put into her backpack. "You ready?" He asked as he came out of the restroom and saw Ahri nod. "Well lets get going." Chris stuck out his hand which Ahri gladly accepted.

The couple made their way outside and hopped in to a cab to get to the convention. They arrived at the convention center to a whole crowd of people. Chris was right, as soon as Ahri came out of the taxi everybody was looking at her. Ahri was wearing her normal game attire. It was a red kimono, red and white knee high boots and her tails were white as snow. At first a random person went straight up to Ahri and asked her to take a photo, which she did agree to. The man took a photo with her than ran off. After that another did this, then another and so forth. By the time Ahri and Chris made it to the doors, Ahri had take at least a couple dozen photos.

Chris put his arm around Ahri's waist, keeping her close and giving anyone who wanted a photo a back the fuck off stair. He did this because even though Ahri like taking photos and everything, she was clearly getting overwhelmed by everyone coming up to her. Chris leaned his head over to her ear and whispered, "I know this a lot for you. I know it is more overwhelming then the both of us expected for you. So, when ever you wanna leave we can. Don't be afraid to ask Ar." _Did he just call me Ar? I like it. _Ahri thought as she let a smile creep onto her face.

After they had walked around for about a couple hours, the pictures had finally calmed down. A little kid walked over and was amused by the taisl. Ahri didn't notice the person behind her until the little kid pulled on one. Immediately turning around in pain and anger beginning to form her blue orb behind her back in her right hand. She even saw Chris let out a little moan of pain as he grabbed his butt, then try to play it off cool. Since it clearly didn't happen to him. Once Ahri saw it was a little kid she immediately let the ball dissipate an leaned down to kid. What she didn't realize that someone behind when she turned around, recorded the orb forming and dissipating in her hand.

As soon as she crouched down the the little kid. The mother of this little cute child ran over and said, "Oh I'm sorry miss. He must thought your tails were really nice. Even I must admit they are really nice and I must add, that they are really realistic looking. You're trying to be that one video game character that my older son play. Uhh what is her name…"

"Ahri, The Nine Tailed Fox."

"Yes that is it. May I get a picture of you and one with you. You're my son's favorite character or champion or whatever the people he plays as are called and well he will be really jealous that he decided not to come."

"Oh go right ahead. I would not mind you taking a photo." Ahri took the few photos and after the women and her child left. Ahri walked back to Chis and took his hand. "Chris I want to go if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. I'll let you run to the restroom to get changed and I'll wait for you. Then we will go out to dinner." He smiled as they walked over to the restroom.

Ahri went in to get change in to what she had packed. It was a red dress, a little longer than the kimono so that she can stuff her tails up the dress, with out it looking like there is something up it. If anything it looked she had a little bigger butt then what she already has. The dress had a low cut back, that ended in the middle of her back. On the front it went down a little that exposed some cleavage but not to the point where her breast would fall out. She couldn't really hide the ears on the top of head, so she adjuster her hair so that it poofs up a tad bit more. Now only the the tip of her ears stick out just a little. You would really have to be looking at the top of her head for ears to see them. Then instead of wearing her boots, she put on some black heals that were maybe 3-4 inches tall. She also redid her makeup, so that the brown lines on her face are covered. After that she put some jewelry on, a neckless that went down into her cleavage and then put on some bracelets and ring or two on. After she did one final check, she headed out.

When she exited the restroom, Chris jaw just dropped at the pure gorgeousness that was standing in front of him. "Chris close your mouth before a fly flies into it." She teased him. Then she looked serious while rubbing her right arm with her left hand, with her head looking at the ground. She almost looked a little embarrassed, it was either that or she felt exposed. "S... So I guess you like it?"

"Ahri you looking amazing." He continued to move his eyes up and down, taking everything in. As she got closer she pulled out a single black glove, with almost a military esk vibe. When she was right next to him, she gave him the glove. He put it on his right and and looked at it. The whole glove was made from a nylon and kevlar material. The glove itself also had magic infused in it and could be use to block several different attacks with out any damage being done. Neither Chris or Ahri knew this though.

The ring and pinky fingers were uncovered from the first knuckle up. There was a hard, metal plate that went across the knuckles. Which would certainly do damage if someone got punched by it. Then on the palm side of the glove it was still covered in a nylon material with a rubber dots on the section above the top knuckle on the middle and index finger and even on the thumb. In the middle of the palm there was a circular design that was made from something that he didn't know. Clearly something different then the other materials, he figured that it had to be from Runeterra. "Ahri this glove? What is it? It's very nice and high quality. I can really feel my summoner powers being amplified to my hand." As he said that he held his hand up and put his palm faced up between the two of them. All of a sudden a little fire ball appeared in his palm then went way shortly after.

"It's a Summoner's Glove. I believe it's from the beginning of when there were Summoners believe it or not. Even though it looks modern, it was made a very long time ago. I kinda swiped it from a museum dedicated to the beginning of the whole Summoner and Champion existence. Apparently Summoners use to wear this to amplify their power. Eventually it was band from sanctioned play for being to powerful. I took it to give it to you as a thank you for the trip and always playing and being nice to me when no else was. Also with people being out there after us, I figured it doesn't hurt to give you a little more power to have if we need to defend ourselves."

"Ahri you didn't need to steel anything for me. But thank you for the gift and you are very welcome. Don't worry Ahri, I will always be here to protect you. I promise." He went up and gave her a hug and held her tight then gave Ahri a quick little kiss on her lips. He held her there for what seemed like a life time even thou it was at most 15 seconds. Then he turned grabbed her left hand and began to walk with her out of the convention. They hopped into another cab and ended up at a really nice steak restaurant in downtown Boston.

The restaurant was dimly lit. With all people in there dressed in nice attire. It clearly was an expensive restaurant, that only the richest go to. Ahri just stood there with her mouth open at just how much money she could tell was here. _If this is what people look like. Fuck, how expensive can the damn food be. _Ahri thought to herself before turning to Chris to give him a smile.

Even though Chris had gotten a reservation for this fine establishment. The two went over to the bar to grab a drink and sat down, while their table was clean. Ahri got cranberry juice and vodka and Chris got a beer. The bar did have a television that had a commercial about the news on. Even though it was just the news and Chris never listened and watched it. Something caught his ear during the commercial, _Break News Tonight At 11: At todays convention the was an odd occurrence when what appears to be a women that caused a blue ball to appear in her hand then quickly fade away. More information and interviews coming tonight._ When Chris heard this he almost spat his beer back into his mug. Ahri saw this and didn't hear the news, so this action made her very confused. "Uhhh… Chris is everything alright?"

"Umm… Yeah everything is fine don't worry about it." Chris clearly was lying but was able to slip the lie just past Ahri without her questioning him. Chris wanted to ask if she did in fact cause her orb to appear and then disappear but he knew that this was clearly not the time. He thought, _Ahri how can you be that careless to show your magic in public, we're not in Runeterra._

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now that my classes are almost over I hope to keep updating this regularly for you guy. As always check my profile to see the progress of this story and other stories. I will try to update it as regularly as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys left. I have gone back through the previous chapters and cleaned them up a a little. They still may need to be cleaned up even more but for now they're better. I know this chapter is a little shorter than previous ones. I just thought I would be nice and rush a new chapter for you guys because of the reviews and views. **

**I'm glad for the positive reviews and look forward for more in the future. Please feel free to leave a review if it's positive or not. All reviews are helpful. Well here is chapter 6, I hope you enjoy.**

"So how did you like the food Ahri?" Chris asked Ahri while they walked down the street. Ahri wrapped her arms around Chris's arm.

"Chris the food was beyond amazing. I never had such amazing food before in my life. Compared to what the League give us, the food we are given is shit." She laughed then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now Ahri. I… I have to ask you something. It may seem a tad bit strange but I saw something on the news and I need to confirm it for myself. Did you or didn't you use your power and created your blue orb in public?"

Ahri looked nervously at Chris. "Umm where did you here that?"

"On the news Ahri. You didn't answer me. Did you use your create a blue orb?"

"Ok. Ok, I did. I didn't know it was a kid behind me. As soon as I saw that it was a kid I let the ball dissipate. The last time I felt pain from behind, we ended up being soul bound. So I'm a little jumpy when I feel something from behind. I'm sorry ok."

"It's ok Ahri." Chris said as he embraced her, wrapping his arms all around her. They just stood there, in silence on the sidewalk. It was so quiet. Then Chris began to talk again, "Ahri, you just need to be a lot more careful now that we are in America. This isn't Runeterra where it is common for people to have similar powers. Also while we are here we are safe, the people after us won't be here."

"Yes Chris I understand. I'm so sorry. I'm just so scared that I'm not gonna be able to protect you if something bad happens. Please don't ever leave me." Ahri began to cry into Chris's shoulder.

"Ahri you are perfectly strong enough to protect me, as I am strong enough to protect you. I will always be here for you. Now how about we head back to my place and just relax."

The couple made their way back to the apartment. Ahri went to the kitchen and made some popcorn in the microwave then went to the couch and put on a movie. Chris on the other hand went to take a shower. Ahri was suddenly heard Chris yell for her from the shower.

"What do you want Chris?"

"I forgot to grab a towel. Can you go into my closet and grab one for me. It doesn't matter which one, I just need one."

"Sure." Ahri did just that. Then headed to shower, "I'm opening the curtain Chris." She opened the curtain and Chris had his back to her. She just stood there speechless. There were scars over his back. One right down his spine. It looked like he had surgery on his back. It was a smooth cut, the look was very precise. Then there was one slightly above his hip to the right of his spine. It looked like something penetrated it and that it wasn't from surgery. It was very jagged and rough. It bumped up quite a lot. The Ahri noticed several other jagged scars all over his back. It almost looked like gun shot wounds she thought. Ahri was just shocked she missed this after spending the past few nights with him between Runeterra and Boston.

She began to reach her hand out to touch the one on his lower back but that is when Chris turned around. Chris didn't realize what she was doing but he could tell there was something on her mind. After he took the towel he asked, "Ahri what's a matter?" She just stood there, still in shock at the scars she saw. "Ahri? What's a matter? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am. What? What happened to you?"

Thats when Chris realized that she noticed his scars. "I was cop for a couple years. On one of the nights that me and my partner drove around We got caught in a fire fight. My partner and I got stuck in a room by ourselves. That was when a grenade came by us. I saw it before my friend did. I ran in front of her and wrapped myself around her. The grenade went of and the shrapnel went in all over my back. I almost died from blood loss, luckily my armor slowed the pieces down enough to prevent any major internal injuries. My on the other hand was perfectly fine. I saved her life, shortly after though I left the police."

As soon as he finished, Ahri ran straight into the shower and hugged Chris so tightly and began to cry. She didn't care that she was getting wet, she just wanted to hold him tight and never let him go. "I'm… I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Ahri don't worry about it. I would do it again in a heart beat. I would no doubt do the same for you Ahri. I protect the things that I love."

_"__Did he just say he loved me?"_ Ahri said to her self. "You love me Chris?"

"Ahri I believe I do. I love you, Ahri. I love you with all my heart."

"Chris I love you too. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Ahri smiled and hugged Chris even tighter. Then gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ok I'm gonna dry off and hop in bed. I'll see you there shortly."

Ahri quickly changed in to her normal sleeping attire. Which was a t-shirt and some panties. Then she got comfortable under the sheets and waited for Chris. It only took him another 10 minutes before he was done and out of the shower. He threw on a pair of underwear then hopped into bed next to Ahri. "You know Ahri. I will never get over how soft you tails are." Quickly giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before he laid back down. He could tell she smiled without even having to look at her face.

* * *

**Back In Runeterra:**

Sarah yelled across the room, "Morg have you found anything yet?"

"No I haven't but I think I'm onto something. But if I'm correct we're going to have to go to the Shadow Isles to further understand what is happening."

"Are you serious Morg? There is no other way to find out?"

"Yeah I'm serious. That is really what it is looking like. Well lets take a break and then when we get back I will confirm if we have to go there or not. So what do you wanna do?"

"How about we go to my bar and grab a few drinks?"

"That sounds like a perfectly good idea. Lets grab Kayle then head over. Also Sarah."

Sarah looked over with a questioning look. "Yeah?"

"Umm… I would like to apologize for the way I behaved when you brought Chris over the other day. I should not have acted the way I did. Especially with him suffering that much on my yard."

"Morg don't worry about it. It is in the past and you've been helping ever since." Sarah gave Morgana a hug to comfort her before they left to go to Kayle's to grab her.

Once they got to Kayle's Sarah sat on her porch while Morgana ran into get her. The two sisters came out shortly after. The trio finally made it to the bar by 10 o'clock. "So what you guys drinking tonight?" Sarah asked as she went behind the bar.

Morgana faced Kayle then decided for the both of them. "We would gladly take 2 boilermakers."

"Coming up and I think I will join you in having one." After Sarah made the drinks she sat down next to Morgana. "Soooo, what have you 2 sister been up to?"

"Nothing really. Just been in matches, looking in the books to help Ahri and her Summoner, and yeah we've been having sex." Sarah almost spat her sip back into her glad at how smoothly and calmly Kayle just said that they've been having sex.

"Daa… Umm… Yeah… Uhhh… Ok." Was all Sarah could manage to get out of her mouth before taking another sip of her drink to calm herself. The trio just sat talked about life and everything for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Back In Boston:**

"So how'd you sleep beautiful?" Chris leaned over pulling Ahri close to him and giving her a kiss on her neck.

Ahri turned around to face him. "I slept amazing in the arms of someone so amazing." She leaned her head up giving him a kiss on his lips. She began to move closer next to him and wrapped her tails around him to pull him close. "You know. As soon as we go back to Runeterra, everyone and I mean everyone will want to know what we've been up too. It's gonna be even more crazy then the way people were at that convention. I hope you're ready for that."

"I'm ready if you're ready but for now. Now it's just you and me." With that Chris rolled on top of Ahri giving her a deep kiss. Inserting his tongue into her mouth and began exploring around. He began to kiss down her mouth, along her jaw and down her collar bones. When he reached her collar bone the first purr escaped Ahri followed by a moan. "I love it when you purr for me Ahri." That statement alone cause Ahri to release another on one. Ahri quickly moved her tails and used them to strip the two of them. Ahri then quickly rolled over causing Chris to be on his back now. She leaned down and kissed Chris again as the tongues began to battle for supremacy again.

While that happened Ahri used her tails to stroke Chris's cock, causing it to get hard very quickly. This cause Chris to let out a moan as got hard. "Oh god Ahri, your tails feel amazing."

"I hope theyyy dooAhhhh." Ahri got cut off when Chris had pushed her back causing his fully erect dick to insert into her women hood. He than began to thrust, with each couple thrust causing Ahri to release out a moan. The way they moved was slow, loving. They weren't fucking like they did last time. This time they we making love. Chris rolled back over, so he was on top. He began to thrust a little harder, they both felt each other getting close to climaxing. Chris was about to pull out when Ahri pushed him back in with her tails. She then reached up and pulled him down. Whispering into his ear, "I want your in me when you explode Chris."

"Ahri I know last time I did but you can get pregnant."

"I know. I'm willing to take a chance if you are."

"Ok." Those word were enough to send Ahri over the edge, which then send Chris over the edge. Chris still thrusted until he finished shooting his warm seed inside her.

After that Chris collapsed on top of her. "I love you Miss. Foxy." Giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Chris." They just stayed like that, entangled in each other, for a few minuets. "Well I need to go take a shower and get ready for the day."

"Sounds good Miss. Foxy. I might join you in a little, just gotta clean this room up a little." The room was a mess. They both had clothes everywhere and what not. Chris finally headed to the restroom and was about to get into the shower when he asked, "Hey Ahri, do you like seafood?"

"Yeah I like seafood."

"I'm coming in and good." Chris stepped into the shower. He turned her around to face her under there shower. "I have to go to a meeting at 11 for an hour. Then I'm gonna come back here." Kiss. "I'm gonna get you." Kiss. "Take you to get some good ass seafood." Kiss. "Then I'm thinking about taking you to the aquarium" Kiss. "Then we can decide what to do from there." Kiss. "How does that sound gorgeous?"

"That sounds like an amazing day."

**Note: I plan on having another chapter by the end of the week. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I'm just so glad to see that this story is getting the views that it is. So as a thanks, here is the next chapter. It is longer than the previous one. I hope to keep my making chapters this long. But please let me know if you would rather the chapters be shorter or longer.**

**I really hope that you guys like this chapter. As always please leave a review or pm me if you have any comments on this story positive or negative. Or if you just have a suggestion on where to take this story. I'm always open on ideas for story progression.**

**Once again here chapter 7. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was time for the two to head back to Runeterra. They got to the airport and Ahri was't as nervous as last time. She still was squeezing Chris tight but not as tight as last timer. They were at their gate and the airport had the news on. The anchor said, "Breaking News. Currently there is an attack going on the Federal Reserve Bank Building. The suspect is a female that is about 5-5 tall. She has long blue hair, with two long braids. She seems to be in a black and pink two piece. The suspect also had 3 guns. One blue one that appears to be a rocket launcher. A pink one that appears to be a mini-gun. Then a third gun which appears to be an electric gun."

Ahri turned to face to Chris, he wasn't paying attention. "Chris, ummm… we gotta go?"

"We can't go. They are about to let us board the plane."

"Chris how did you not hear the fucking news. Jinx is here and is bombing the damn city. We have to go deal with it, we're the only ones that can deal with her."

"That isn't possible. You don't realize the strings I had to pull. I don't mind doing it for you but it's really hard to get a champion to come over."

"She could have been smuggled over."

"It's highly unlikely…" Chris was cut off by the news. _It appears the female is clearly pointing out her name. She has spray painted the 'Jinx was here.' _"Ok. Ok, you're right she is clearly here. Lets go." The two of them got up and started running towards the exit to get out. They hoped into a taxi and head to where Jinx is. "How the fuck are we gonna deal with her?"

"Well I have my abilities and well you have that glove. We have to get to where she is as soon as possible to prevent as much damage as possible. Also to stop the cops and explain to them what is going on." They finally were as close as the taxi driver would take them. They had to run the rest of the way.

"Ahri the cops may not believe us and they also may think you're with her."

"I'm willing to risk that to save your city." Ahri grabbed Chris and gave him a kiss before taking of running.

Chris just stood there and watched her run. He loved the way she ran, it had a fox like appearance. She would take long strides and her head would bob up and down. Her tails would even follow the bobbing movement. "Damn she's still has a fox side after all. I love this girl." Chris stood there a second longer than took off after her. He yelled for her, "You know Ahri, you are so sexy when you are running."

Ahri turned around and blushed, "Stop it Chris. Not now, we need to get Jinx." Then continued to run down the street.

They finally arrived at the Federal Reserve and saw that there was clearly explosions all over the building. The police had formed a permitter around the building. Ahri ran up to the man to who was in charge. "Sir. What is going on?"

"It's none of your business ma'am. Now please back up." The police officer told her as he pushed her back into the crowd.

Ahri faced Chris, "We need to get in there now. We're the only ones that can handle her. These police people don't know how to handle her." She then turned back to the build and whispered, "God I wish Vi and or Caitlyn was here."

Before Chris could pull Ahri back she had walked back up to the police officer that was in charge again. "Sir is there any hostages? Also I know who she is. I can help you. I've dealt with her several times."

"Yes there are but ma'am you need to back up. Also what do you mean, _you know her_?"

He gave Ahri a questioning look. Ahri just gave her a cold stare. Chris saw this and quickly got in the middle of the two, "Sorry sir my girlfriend is joking. She is a jokester. Come with me, lets get out of the police's hair and let them get back to their business." Chris tried to pull Ahri back but she would not budge. Her eyes began to change to a purple color and pink mist began to come off of her. The cop and Chris were confused but didn't move. They were all most in a trance like stated. She started to back up slowly but then mist went away, her eyes went back to their shade of gold after another cop ran into her. The cop and Chris quickly came back and acted like themselves.

Chris gave Ahri a dirty look after he realized what she had just done. She had just charmed the both of them. He was upset that she broke the one thing she promised that she wouldn't do but he was also shocked that she could charm two people at one. Actually, Chris began to wonder how many people she can charm at once. After Ahri had seen his look, she mouthed the words, "Sorry," to him.

The police guy went up to them and ask, "Please back u…" Ahri cut him off as she spirit rushed right by. Chris tried to follow but was no where near as fast evade the Police. The cops quickly grabbed him but couldn't get Ahri. "Get her!" Ahri dodged everyone, grabbed a pair of cuffs and quickly made her way in the building. "Fuck. Hold tight everybody. If she has as a death wish from that psycho then let her have it."

Ahri quickly made her way to the top of the building. When she got there she had to catch her breathe. She knew she was close because the spray pain was becoming more and more prevalent as she went up. Also there was more sines of explosions on the walls and floors as she went up.

"Ahri. Ahri. Ahri." She herd a psychopathic voice followed by an explosion and a few foot steps. "Now look what we have here. You know curiosity killed the cat." Followed by another explosion and more steps, this one being a little closer. Ahri was behind a wall waiting for Jinx to get closer. "Come out. Come out wherever you are."

That was the moment Ahri was waiting for. She conjured her blue orb than rushed from behind the wall and charmed Jinx. Then continued to spirt rush around her while she used her fox fire and shot her orb. This all took Jinx by surprised and made her fall down. Ahri quickly rushed over and handcuffed her. "Stay here psychopath, while I go free the hostages."

Ahri went over to all the hostages. It had to be close to 20 or so people. The people didn't move at first when their bounds were cut. They just stood there in shock at what stood before them. A gorgeous female that had to black ears, golden eyes, nine tails and a red kimono. Their jaws were just open at the disbelief that this person one; existed in the first place, two; could summon blue orbs and fire balls, three; just took this person, Jinx, out in a heart beat. Ahri realized them just staring when after a minute the people hadn't move yet. "Come on people leave. You. Are. Free. I. Saved. You. Go." With that the people quickly took off down the stairwell as Ahri and Jinx followed behind.

Jinx was constantly resisting but when she did Ahri would just charm her and Jinx would stop fighting. This happened several times down the building, before the two made their way out.

When she walked out she was pulling Jinx with her right hand. While her left arm and hand carried all of Jinx's weapons. She looked to see where Chris was but couldn't see him anywhere. She assumed that he just went back to his apartment because she knew he was ticked off that she charmed him. Then the police officer in charge said, "Ma'am if you would gladly hand her over to us, that would be much appreciated." Ahri whipped her head at the man who just told her what to do.

She followed the order but right before she handed her over she said, "Because I was man enough to go in and do _your_ work for _you_. I would like to be able to talk to her first before anyone of _you_ do. Do _you _understand?" She emphasized the 'you' as she looked directly with cold eyes at the man in charge. He just gulped and then nodded before grabbing Jinx and putting her in the back of his Caprice. "Now I'm going to ride with you to the station because _she_ is always harder to deal with then what she looks like. Don't ask me how I know because it isn't relevant and you won't believe me. Just know I can get her and know how to handle her." Once again the man nodded.

Ahri got into the passenger side of the car and sat. The ride only took 10 or so minutes to get there since the cop put his sirens on and people cleared the street. As soon as they got there, Ahri rushed over and yanked Jinx out of the before the man could even get out of his car. He just stood there jaw dropped at how fast she was. "Yes I know I'm fast, sir. Now where do I go and can you please stop looking at my ears or tails. I know this isn't normal for you but you are making feel a tad bit uncomfortable and you will not like me if I am uncomfortable."

The man quickly got in front of Ahri after that and led the way. As soon as they walked through the front door, there was claps because they saw that the blue haired women was caught. All the police officers stopped and stared when they saw that it wasn't a police officer pulling Jinx in but it was Ahri, a women with 9 white tails and 2 black ears. Ahri usually loved getting looked at but now that she was with someone and that she wasn't getting looked at for her beauty but was getting looked at because of her tails and ears, she began to get annoyed. "Ok everyone lets get this over as quickly as possible. Yes I have two black ears. Yes they are my ears. Yes I have tails. Yes there are nine of them. Yes I can control each and everyone of them. No I will not explain how any of this is possible. No I will not explain where I come from. If you you know or could guess, good. Just don't ask me to confirm it. Now quickly take you look and stare cause as soon as I start to move again. I better not see catch anyone just staring at them. Do you guys understand?"

Almost in unison everyone in the room nodded and said, "Yes" at the same time. Quickly after that Ahri began to move pulling Jinx with her. The officer that was in charge at the building showed them to an interrogation room. Then just like Ahri told him, he left and allowed Ahri to speak to Jinx in private first.

They both sat down at the table. Jinx had her hand cuffed to the center of the table to prevent her from getting offer her moving any farther than to stand up. All of a sudden Jinx began to laugh hysterically. Tears actually began to roll down her face from laughing so hard. Ahri just sat the confused at why Jinx was laughing. "Why are you laughing? I caught you! Stopped you from doing any more harm." Jinx still laughed not showing that she acknowledged what Ahri had said. This really began to piss Ahri off. Ahri yelled, "Don't make me charm you!" Jinx still laughed. Then Ahri threw a punch, it hit Jinx straight in the nose. Clearly she broke it as blood began to pool down Jinx's face. Still though, Jinx laughed for another few minutes.

Finally Jinx stopped and looked directly in to Ahri's eyes. "You think I was just doing this because I was bored? I was just a diversion. My employer knew this would split you and Chris up." Ahri just gasped that she knew Chris's name. Jinx smiled before continuing, "Now where is he? Do you know? I know he wasn't there when you pulled me out of the building. Where could he have gone? Maybe back to his Brownstone Apartment? Hmmmm… Think about it kitty cat. Where is he?"

Ahri lost it, that someone could even dare lay a hand on and harm some that she loved. She slammed Jinx's face into the table. "Where is he?" She yelled.

"In Boston. Not in Boston. In Runeterra. Not in Runeterra. I really don't know. All I know is that I got paid for a simple diversion to separate the two of you. Clearly it worked considering it was just you in the building to get me." She then laughed before Ahri walked behind Jinx and slammed her face into the table again.

"Who hired you?" Jinx didn't answer. Slam. "Who! Hired! You!?" Still no answer. Slam. "WHO! HIRED! YOU!?" No answer. Slam.

Jinx just laughed. Her face all bloody and bruised from the beating Ahri had just given her. Finally though, Jinx decided to tell Ahri. "Ok, I'll let you know. Well because I'm bored of you hitting me and what not. I mean I already got paid. The money was transferred into my account as soon as you entered the building. You wanna know who hired me? It was Kalista." Ahri stumbled backwards at what she had just found out. The one that bound her had most likely just taken the man she loved. After that she left the bloodied and beaten up Jinx laughing in the interrogation room. The cop saw Jinx and stood there speechless as Ahri quickly went by.

Ahri ran to the from desk and commandeered the phone to call Chris. It rang, and rang, and rang, then went to voice mail. She called back again and the same thing happened. When she left the police station. She felt it in her arms, in her back then suddenly in her head. After that the pain stopped. She knew she had to rush back to the apartment. Then she went outside hopped on the Blue T Line, then took the orange line and finally took the green line. After that she quickly ran to his apartment.

When she got inside the apartment she fell to her knees. Chris's jacket that he had on was there, there was blood splattered on the walls. So he clearly came home but the apartment was destroyed. Cleary someone had broke in, beat Chri up, than took him. The furniture was was everywhere and destroyed, the tv was broken, clothes were everywhere. Then on the dinning room table there was a note.

_Ahri; The Nine Tailed Fox,_

_As you can see and probably found out from Jinx, she was a diversion. Chris is now in our hands. If you do not want Chris to die then read carefully._

_Ahri we need you. We need your ability to suck the life essence out of people to increase our power. If you want to see Chris alive come back to Runeterra. Go to the Shadow Isles, alone. We will have someone there waiting for you. You have 72 hours to comply. Oh yeah don't forget you two are soul bound. So we will be watching you. If we see you do anything we don't like, we will hurt you. Now get some rest and we plan on seeing you very shortly._

_-Kalista_

Ahri stood there, with a blank expression. The note fell from her hand, as she collapsed to the floor and began to cry. She was so upset about everything. She was upset that she charmed Chris that would make him upset enough to leave the police line at the Federal Reserve. Mainly she was just upset that she didn't think Jinx would be a diversion to get Chris, so that these people could get to her. Then again how could she have known. She crawled over on the wooden floor to where his jacket was. She found a small square box was in the right pocket. The box couldn't be bigger than a 2x2x2 box. She opened it and saw what was inside of it. There stood an engagement ring.

Once she saw that she really began to cry. Ahri just laid there in a puddle of her own tears. Eventually crying herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I wanna thank you guys for all the views. I'm so sorry for such a late upload, I've been beyond busy with my class and haven't had any time to write. The main reason besides my schooling for this taking so long is that I had typed the chapter and had begun to edit it awhile ago. Once I edited it a couple times I realized the second half of the chapter didn't feel right at all. So I spent a week trying to tweak it and make it feel better. Finally I just decided to scrap the whole second half and rewrote it, which completely changed the ending of the chapter. If you guys want to see what was there originally, let me know and I'll send it to you or post it as a chapter itself but label it saying it doesn't affect the story. **

**In this chapter I partially alter the lore that Riot has given Ahri. I also change the look slightly of her Foxfire Skin. Hopefully the way it came out and come across to you readers is really good.**

**Finally please follow and favorite if you enjoyed. Also please leave a comment if you want to say anything about this story. If it is negative please keep it as constructive a possible.**

* * *

Ahri woke up a mess, her clothes were soaked still from when she cried herself to sleep. She sat up, wiped her eyes and looked at the clock in Chris's room, it said it was 8 o'clock. She had only slept for 3 hours. Ahri got up and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

While she was in there she fell back against one of the walls in the shower and slid down it. She sat, bringing her legs in, wrapping her arms and tails around herself as water rained down on to her head from the shower. Tears rolled down her face when she realized, what really had happened and that it wasn't a dream. Ahri didn't leave the shower for a good hour. She had felt a heat begin to grow in her chest but it quickly went away.

When she left her face showed no emotion. No tears were rolling down her face. There wasn't any more tears to roll, she ran out ten minutes earlier. She dried herself off got dressed and packed her bag. After everything was packed, her phone began to ring so that she would see that she has missed things. She saw that she had 5 missed calls from Sarah from last night. So she decided to call her back even this early. "Hey Sarah."

"Ahri do you realize what time it is? Why you calling me so early? What's a matter?"

"Oh nothing, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll let you go back to sleep." Ahri said trying to hold back tears that her body had finally been able produced again.

Sarah could easily tell that there was something wrong with Ahri, just from the sentence Ahri had said. "No no no, you don't get to hang up on me after you woke me up and missed all of my calls last night. Ahri tell me what the hell happened?"

"They… They… They…" Ahri lost it completely and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Ahri calm down. Who is _they_? And what did _they_ do?"

"_They_ took him, Sarah! He was going to propose to me. I found an engagement ring in his jacket. They fucking took him tooo gettt tooo meeeeeeee!" Ahri was a mess now. The makeup she did put on had on ran off her face.

"Ahri get it together. We will get him. He will propose. Now do you know where they took him?"

"The. The. The Shadow Islessss. I… I… have 3 days to get there and swap myself for him."

"Ahri we are not gonna let that happen. We will get him back. Get on a plane and come home, we will settle it out when you get here. Now I gotta go and get dressed, so I can meet you at the airport when you arrive. I also have to talk to Morgana to see if she has found out anymore. Go now!"

"Ok. I'll see you later." Ahri quickly ran back into the restroom to redo her makeup. Then she ran back out to grab her bag and headed outside. She got in a cab and quickly made it to the airport. She bought the first flight she could back to Runeterra, it would take her 12 hours to get there.

Ahri finally arrived back in Runeterra and Sarah was there, like she said she would be. As soon as Ahri saw Sarah, she ran straight at her and embraced her. Once again tears began to roll down her face. "Shhhh… Shhhh... Ahri stop crying. We're going to get him back. Please calm down." Ahri didn't stop crying, it went on for a good 5 more minutes before she calmed down a little. "Now, lets go get your bag and head back to Morg's. She informed me that she wants to see you because she has found something."

"Ok." They quickly made their way to baggage claim then headed to the teleport pads. Quickly afterwards they arrived at Morgana's house.

* * *

"Hey Morg! It's Sarah and Ahri. Where are you?"

"Hey Sarah. I'm in the kitchen making some cookies." Sarah and Ahri walked over to the kitchen and sat at some bar stools. Morgana turned around and walked up to Ahri and gave her a hug. "Ahri I'm so sorry about Chris, Sarah told me everything. Don't worry we will get him. Anyone of you want a drink?"

Sarah nodded her head. "I will gladly take a shot of vodka and Ahri you need one." Ahri just sat there but didn't protest. Morgana quickly grabbed three shot glasses and filled them. They all lifted them up, "to getting Chris back."

"To getting Chris back." Morgana said but Ahri didn't responded, she didn't even raise a glass. She just sat there with a blank expression. Then they all put the shot to their mouth and took it.

Ahri had just been sitting there since they got there, staring at a wall and drinking a beer after she took two shots. After what was about a half hour she finally turned to the other two and decided to talk. "So Morg, Sarah told me that you found something out. What is it?"

"Ahri we don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to."

"I do Morg. I mean we are gonna have to talk about it sooner or later. So lets talk about it now."

"Well there isn't much but I did find that it's connected to somewhere deep in the Shadow Isles. Which you know since, Sarah told me that the note said that you need to go there, after you two got off the phone. Besides that I really couldn't find much. Kayle and I went through all the books on the Shadow Isles multiple times in the library but there isn't much written or known about them. Did the note tell you anymore than that you need to go there?"

Ahri didn't talk for minute and finished her beer. Her friends just thought she was trying to remember the note. In reality there was no way she would ever forget the note. It had been burned in to brain. So while her friends thought that, she was really thinking if she should tell them the truth or not, she finally decided not to. "No the note didn't say anything else. Just that I have 72 hours to get there."

"Well we will wait to the last minute before we do anything to give us the most time to come up with a plan on how to get Chris." Ahri wasn't worried because she had bought a ticket to Shadow Isles that left very late that night. Her friends didn't know that and she didn't intend them to know until they woke up the next morning.

It was finally midnight and her friends had past out from drinking so much. Ahri though had hardly consumed much alcohol at all. She moved over to the couch in the other room and just laid on it not moving before she was going to leave and go to the Shadow Isles. Slowly the fox began to fade in and out of consciousness and at one point sleep consumed her though.

Suddenly after sleep consumed her she saw Chris.

_"__Ahri listen to your friends, they will help you get to me."_

_"__Chris I can't do that. I can't live knowing you are in danger. I have to go know and switch myself for you."_

_"__Ahri yes you can. You survived on your own when you first became a human. That was harder than this will be."_

_Ahri slowly began to cry. "No, no it isn't Chris. I… I didn't have you in my life. There was no one I cared about. I need you Chris, I need you in my life. I'm dead if I can't have you."_

_"__Ahri stop this, right now! You are stronger than this. I know it, Sarah knows it, Morgan knows it, even the fucking people who took me know it. That is what they are scared of. They are scared of how strong you are and can be. You just need to believe it. Once you do, no one can stop you."_

_"__Ok Chris I… I will try to do this. For you. For me. For the both of us. I will get you back and be strong. I promise you that." With that Ahri's complete demeanor changed. It went from someone who is scared and afraid. To someone who you should be scared and afraid of. Little did anyone know that a demon in Ahri had now been released. _

Outside of the dream her physical appearance completely changed when she had said those words in her dream. Even though she was asleep, the you could feel an insane amount of heat building in her chest. Her tails slowly began to become orange with fire coming from the tips of all 9. Her hair went from black to being a shade of dark red. It looked like the color of blood that has dried up. She almost looked like a new person. Around her sleeping body was hair and fur. It looked like her body shed all of fur and hair she had and grew the new colors in their spot.

* * *

The next morning Ahri was awoken by the sound of the hammer of Sarah's gun being cocked in her face and Morgan and Kayle floating behind. Morgana had her hands ready to cast her magic, while levitating a large bucket of water to put the fire out. Kayle had her sword drawn and ready to strike.

"Who are you and where is Ahri?" Sarah yelled in Ahri's face.

The fox just laughed and placed her hand on Sarah's gun. With in an instant her hand heated up and the gun quickly melted into a pool of molten metal that burned through the floor. All three of the women that were standing there shocked and even Ahri looked shocked at what just happened in front of them. "Who am I you ask?" She said stated as she stood and let the fire on her tails grow. But after a few seconds the fire went back to the size of what they were. "Its me Ahri." Everyone just stood there with a deadpan expression. "Something came over me and in my dream I completely change, I didn't think it happened in real life. You like my change? Chris came to me last night, must be part of our little connection. Well lets just say they pissed off the wrong fucking nine tailed fox."

The three stood there shocked. Standing in front of them was a female that had all the physical features that looked like and sounded like Ahri but also didn't at the same time. They saw the pile of fur and hair that use to be on her on the floor. Also in front of them didn't stand the scared and an afraid Ahri. There stood a girl that was ready to kill anything that got in her way.

Sarah backed away just holding her gun, well was left of her gun. Just the pistol's grip. "Ok, if you are Ahri. When did we become friends?" This is strange to most people but yes Sarah and Ahri remembered the date they became friends.

"We became friends when I joined the League. That was December 14th, 2011." Sarah was shocked, Ahri didn't even have to think about it. _Could it be her? It has to be. _Sarah thought as she holstered the remnants of the gun, then went up to Ahri.

She stood there for a second, then gave her a hug. "It is you Ahri. Man you have changed. You have to tell us what happened."

Ahri hugged back. "I will Sarah, in due time." Morgan and Kayle weren't as fast to backdown but after seeing the two hug for a few minutes they did. "So how do you like my new look? Is it _hot_?" The two hugging laughed at the pun Ahri just used.

"Yes I do. You do look very _hot_ but I think you could use a clothing change."

"You do? Why's that?"

"Yeah because your dress is on fire." The three other women just laughed as Ahri scrambled around to put it out.

"Yeah I think I do to. Let me run back to my place and quickly change and I'll be right back."

Ahri quickly turned to the door to take off but was stopped by Sarah. "I'm coming with you just incase these people try any cheese." Ahri nodded and the two quickly made their to where Ahri lives.

* * *

Ahri ran up to her bedroom carefully not to set the house on fire. She even stuck her tails in her shower thinking that it would put it out. It didn't, her tails still burned bright and very much on fire. Letting out a sigh, she got them out and went to dry them but realized that the fire had quickly dried them.

Finally she made her way to her wardrobe and Sarah waited outside the bedroom. Shortly after Sarah heard yelling. "You ok in there?"

"Yeah just set somethings on fire. Don't worry."

"Ok if you say so." Right as Sarah said that Ahri had found what she was looking for. She found a chest that she had forgotten about and had never opened. The family had taught her everything and gave her this as a going away present when she joined the league. In the chest there was a note.

_-Ahri_

_In this chest you will find the armor that you need. When I gave this to you I told you to not open it until the right time. If you are reading this then that time had come through some sort of reason._

_You may not remember this, when you were really young you didn't always have the white fur and black hair you remember. When we first found you you had this red hair and fur and your tails were on fire. We took you in to help you because we couldn't have left you to fend for yourself. The town had already began to look for why there were so many wild fires. So when we had found you, we knew you were the reason and couldn't let the town folk take you._

_Quickly after that, we took you to see Karma. She worked with you day and night to repress and store what caused that to be buried in you. Now you have it again and it has been reactivated again for some unknown reason at the time I write this. But the reason is defiantly a good one, whatever it may be._

_In this chest your father and I have stored a completely new set of armor. This armor was built for you. It was made with a spell to be fire resistant. Along with that it also has a spell to help increase your powers. The armor itself was made from the finest and strongest leather you could buy. Coming from the mightiest and strongest bores that come from the most northern regions of the Freiljord._

_The armor is also made of and also do many other things that only time will tell as it helps you across what ever your journey may be. _

_Your father and I wish you the best of luck on the journey ahead of you._

_-Mom &amp; Dad_

After reading this Ahri let a few tears run down her face. She hasn't thought about her mom and dad in a long time. Well she really hasn't thought about them after they died. After a few minutes she opened the chest and began to take out the armor and put it on.

The armor had two arm guards. They were red that consisted of 4 metal pieced on it, that covered the outside of her arm. One covered the back of her hand. Then one piece went on top of that, that covered her wrist. The piece that covered her forearm was set below the wrist guard and the metal piece that covered her elbow. There was leather lacing that ran up the inside of her arm that was used to tie and keep the arm guard stable and tight.

Next was her body piece. It was similar to her red kimono in the length that it sat on her body. This though was made up of a leather. With shoulder straps that were made up of three layers. Each layer a little smaller than the one below it, to help in mobility. The colors for this was red on the bottom, gold in the middle and red on top. Golden rings are what clipped them to the top of the chest piece.

Next is the chest portion. This portion was set up to look like a bra in many ways. A black leather material wrapped her back and came over each breast and stopped just past half way on each side. In the middle was a wight material. The trim of all of this was done with a tick red rope. A black piece came down and following the outline of her abs. This had red trim and 3 red string running down it, splitting the black into 4 vertical areas. It came down was like a bikini bottom or pantie bottom.

The final portion, the bottom was attached to the stomach piece. Two metal pieces wrapped around her hips. In the back they were connected by think black leather string. In the from though they were connected by a thick piece of metal that was half a ring. The metal pieces were red with golden trim. Also connected to this half ring was a white rope. That wrapped around her waist on top of the meta pieces. For how heavy this looked, it was significantly deceiving and was very light weight. There was a two layers of leather ran down between her legs. The outer layer shorter than the inner. The middle of both layers were red with a black on the out side. The colors were divided into perfect third on the leather. At the bottom of the front piece there was a symbol of a flame.

Last but not least is her boots. They were made up of leather but had metal piece bent in the middle run up her shin. The metal was black with red trim and also a red lined that ran up the middle of the bend. Each side of the shin guard there were two golden buckles that the black leather use to tie too. In making sure the guard state put. The shoe itself was black that had red on the outside.

Ahri had finally put on her new uniformed and left her room. When she got out she saw Sarah looking at her. Her jaw dropped as she looked back at Ahri.

"You like it, Sarah?" Ahri asked as she shook her hips.

"Ahri you look fantastic. If you weren't with someone right now, I'd so hit on you. Where did you get that and is it fire proof?"

"I got it from the family I use to live with a while ago. Yes, it is fire proof to. I'll explain everything about this later but lets head back to Morg's now." Sarah nodded, then the two quickly left.


End file.
